


i love you so, i'll eat you whole

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande





	i love you so, i'll eat you whole

"How're you feeling?"

"You're - I -"

"God, you're gorgeous." 

Davey whined beautifully at the praise and it made Jack smile. He raised himself up, feeling Davey's hands tighten on his flexing thighs, and then slammed himself back down on Davey's cock - and Davey threw his head back, sweat shining on his throat, and cried out. 

"Ssh," Jack soothed, circling his hips and feeling Davey's stomach tense. "It's alright. It's a lot, isn't it?"

He knew Davey hadn't ever topped before - hell, Davey had never done anything before he and Jack got together, and Jack had always been on top, ever since that perfect night at Medda's. Now they were back there again and this time he had wanted to give Davey the experience of it. 

It was maybe the best idea he'd ever had. 

He hadn't realised how long Davey's cock was until it was in him up to what felt like his stomach, stretching him wide and putting delicious pressure on his insides. His own might have been thicker, but Davey was taller in height anyway and it clearly translated. 

Davey's hips jerked suddenly as Jack was lost in his daze, slamming up into him, and Jack inhaled sharply. "Sorry," the other boy panted, his dark hair mussed from Jack running his hands through it earlier, "didn't mean to do that." Even as he was apologising he kept fucking up into Jack like it was involuntary.

If that wasn't the hottest thing Jack had ever seen, he didn't know what was. He pinned down Davey's desperate bucking with the force of his body, and kissed him hard. He was glad they'd chosen that Davey sat up for this, because face to face he could watch every strain of pleasure pass the other boy's gorgeous face, and it was beautiful.

"You's alright." he murmured, starting to move again. "You're not hurting me. S'good, Davey, it feels -"

Jack's voice cut off into a surprised moan when Davey suddenly grabbed his hips and slammed him down. His huge hands wrapped around Jack's pelvis, commanding but still strangely gently, and started to move him at Davey's pace - which was fast and punishing and so fucking good.

"Ah-hh," Davey panted out, his eyes wild, "it's, Jackie, I love you, shit -!"

Jack's cock was so hard it brushed against Davey's stomach with every bounce. Davey hit his prostate with impressive consistency - knowing Davey, he'd probably done his research on male anatomy - and the way he was pulling Jack down to meet his thrusts, surprisingly strong, was making Jack's pulse go wild. He tried to focus and keep guiding Davey through it, who was starting to lose rhythm and control.

"Close?" Jack managed, and Davey nodded, still moving them both ceaselessly. His teeth settled in Jack's collarbone and Jack hissed, saw stars. "I've got you, baby. What do you need?"

Not much, it seemed. Jack clenched around Davey and the other boy broke the skin of Jack's neck as he finally came; his grip finally slackened, surely leaving bruises. Jack jerked at the feeling, fisted his cock a few times, and followed Davey over the edge with a growl.

In the afterglow, as they cleaned themselves up and Davey settled into Jack's side, he seemed embarrassed. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he kept asking.

Jack just clicked his tongue. "I've been rougher n'that with you." he reminded Davey. "I would've said, I promise."

"I just lost it." Davey laughed self-consciously, pulling at his cuticles in a clear tell of nerves. "You must think -"

"Hey. Hey!" Jack guided his face up and kissed him lightly. When he pulled back he assured Davey, "I love you. And everything you do. Nothing to be ashamed of - it's sex. You felt good, right? That's what matters."

"Sides," Jack added when Davey finally relented and smiled, "I quite enjoyed myself too."


End file.
